Saving Titan Twinkleface
by Nate Grey
Summary: Blackfire gets an unexpected chance at redemption.


Notes: I needed a break from "Will D. Beest," and here's the result.

Summary: Blackfire gets an unexpected visitor, and a chance to redeem herself.

Saving Titan Twinkleface

A Teen Titans One-Shot by

Nate Grey (XMAN0123@aol.com)

Congratulate me!  I, Blackfire of Tamaran, am a Teen Titan!

In name only, of course.  At least, that's the feeling I got from Raven's expression when I asked if I'd get my own T-shaped communicator.  I think she doesn't trust me to behave.  Hmmph.  Party pooper.

But I should start from the beginning.  I was in prison, and Raven sprung me.  No, she didn't use her powers—at least, I don't think so.  But it would explain why certain guards didn't ogle me on the way out (like they did on my way in).  I mean, I can't blame them, I AM a total hottie and all.

If Raven didn't use her powers, she must have cut me a deal, somehow.  I know part of it must have included the Titans being responsible for me, or else they wouldn't have even let me out of my cell.  But I can't figure out why she would want me to come back to Earth with her.  The Titans would know better than to try and reform me, so they must be desperate if they came crawling to me for help.  And they WOULD crawl.  Because there is NO way I'm being a Good Little Tamaranean like my baby sis.

"So give it to me straight, Raven," I say when I'm positive we're too close to Earth for her to consider turning around.  "Why do you need my help?"

She shoots me one of her "shush" looks (she has quite a few) and keeps flying the ship.

So I merely repeat my question until it bugs her enough to answer.

"Do you know what a good Samaritan is?" Raven asks.

I decide to humor her with a wild guess.  "Someone from Samaria?"

"Basically, it's a person who does a good deed without looking for a reward."

"And this has what to do with me?" I ask with a smirk.

"You are going to help someone.  When you do it, you're free to go."

"Don't you mean IF I do it?"

Raven gives me a look that could freeze fire.  "No, I mean when.  You don't have a choice."

"I thought you Titans were all about giving people second chances?"

"Yes.  Your helping this person will be their second chance.  You'll get yours immediately afterward."

"So let me get this straight," I reply after a moment's thought.  "I help someone, and then I walk?  No strings?"

"No strings.  If you can walk away, you're free to."

"…why wouldn't I be free to?"

Raven shrugs in a rather suspicious way and looks straight ahead.  "Assuming you help this person, I don't care what you do afterwards."

This deal is starting to sound pretty sweet.  I get my freedom, and all I have to do is help one person?  Well, Raven said no strings, but I'm still not so sure yet.

"So what am I doing to help?  Community service?  Help old ladies cross the street?"

"You," Raven said simply, "are going to save a life."

"…okay, I know you're a telepath, but that prediction stuff is freaking me out."  

"It's not a prediction.  It's a promise."  Raven gives me another freezing look.  "You'll do it whether you like it or not.  I should point out you don't necessarily have to be conscious, so don't tempt me."

"This 'one little thing' is starting to sound less and less pleasant.  So fess up, Ray.  Whose life am I going to save?"

"Starfire's," she answers without missing a beat.

"No, really," I say at once.

"Do I LOOK like I'm kidding, Blackfire?"

"…what, you're SERIOUS?!" I ask in disbelief.  "Why would I need to save her life?!"

"Let's just say you're not the only enemy we've made and leave it at that."

"No, we will NOT leave it at that!  You're telling me somebody tried to kill my baby sister, and you expect me to just ACCEPT it?!"

Raven shoots me a puzzled look.  "Didn't YOU want to kill her?"

"NO!  Sure, I'd smack her around a bit, but only until it got boring!  I would never KILL her!"

"Good.  Then you'll help save her life."

"Of course!  Why wouldn't I?!"

"…I had my doubts," Raven admitted after a moment.  "I wasn't sure how mad you were about being imprisoned.  I'd hoped we wouldn't have to force you to help her, but-"

"Who was it?" I interrupt.  "Who tried to kill her?"

"His name's Slade.  He's the best…at everything, so far.  It was only a matter of time before he went this far.  We just didn't think he'd target her.  It was always Robin he was really interested in."

"And where was HE when my sister was damn near killed?!"

From the look Raven gives me, I realize two things: first, that I'm overreacting, and second, that Robin isn't the type to sit back and let his teammates take the fall.

"Actually, Starfire was trying to save him at the moment.  As Slade knew she would, which was why the missile he used was specifically designed to home in on her genetic material."

"He shot a missile at her?!"

"A relatively small one, but still.  At first, we just thought it was really bad burns, but Cyborg did a tissue scan and found millions of nanobots rapidly breaking down her cells.  By the time we got rid of them all, the damage had been done."

"But…she's okay, right?" I ask softly.

"She's stable.  We didn't have the medical technology to help her at the Tower, so we took her to the Watchtower."

"You guys built a new tower?"

Raven gives me a blank look.  "No.  Haven't you ever heard of the Justice League?"

"What, are they a band?"

"…Blackfire, you're a supervillain.  How could NOT know them?"

"Whoa!  I stole a couple of things and got into a few fights!  I am NOT a supervillain!  You guys got me busted before I could do anything REALLY big!"

"Fair enough.  The Justice League is like us, but older and less fun.  MUCH less fun.  They're the ones that got you out; I just drew transport duty."

"They make girls do the grunt work?"

"No.  They figured I could convince you to help, with or without my powers."

"So what else do these Justice Losers do?"

"As we speak, they're keeping Starfire alive.  You're the one that's going to help her stay that way."

"So you need me to donate blood?"

"It's not that simple.  Starfire didn't just get cuts and bruises; she looks like someone threw acid on her.  She doesn't just need blood, she needs all the genetic material she can get from a relative, and maybe even some skin grafts.  Once we have a sample from you, most of it can be replicated, but we'll still need you to stick around just to be safe."

"Well, it's not like I have plans," I mutter.  "Is she in pain?"

"I don't know.  The initial blast knocked her out, and there's been little or no activity from her brain since they put her in stasis.  For all we know, she might wake up thinking she's still in the battle."

"But you got Slade, right?"

Raven shook her head.  "We never get him.  If we do, it's a robot; if we don't, who knows?  That's how good he is.  Anyway, we were all too worried about Starfire to go after him."

I glare at her.  "So I have to save her life AND kill the creep who did this?  Is that what you're telling me?!"

"You'd be better off focusing on her.  Going after Slade without a lead is pointless.  I couldn't find him, and I'm a telepath.  Experience has taught us that you don't find him unless he wants you to."

"You're underestimating me."

"No, YOU'RE underestimating Slade.  But after you see what he did to Starfire, I don't think you will again."

* * * * *

The Justice Loser are EXACTLY as Raven described them.  Well, at least now I know I can count on her to be honest with me.

The only one of them that doesn't eye me like I'm about to break something is tall, green, and has a serious case of red eye.  At first, I get the impression he's just really impressed with the way I look.  Then it occurs to me that I've gotten a similar look from Raven when she was reading my thoughts, and before I can protest, he speaks.

"Thank you for coming all this way, Blackfire.  I am glad to see that you're willing to put your differences with your sister aside to save her life.  I've done everything I can for her thus far, but I'm afraid I'm only vaguely familiar with Tamaranean physiology.  Are you aware of any afflictions you currently have that might harm Starfire?"

"I wouldn't be here if I thought I could make her worse by helping.  Next question."

"I see."  He frowns slightly.  "My associates were wondering if you could possibly remove those gauntlets from your arms before proceeding any further into the Watchtower."

I laugh.  "What, they think that'll make me less dangerous?"

"You have a difference of opinion?"

"No, I just know a LOT more about MY powers than you guys obviously do.  I don't wear these to increase my power.  Look, I'll show you what I mean."  

I turn on the juice in my left hand and let them see what a Blackbolt looks like.  It must be pretty impressive, because everyone in the room looks like they want to attack me.

"This is what I call a Blackbolt, boys and girls.  Notice the width of the aura around my hand.  This is how much power I use in everyday scuffles."

"Is there a point to this demonstration?" the thin brunette with the Miss America complex asks.

"Certainly.  Now check out the same effect, but without the gauntlet."  I remove my right gauntlet and let them all get a good look at my perfect, feminine hand.  With no warning at all, I power up at once.  

The speed freak in the long johns is nearly blasted out of the room (okay, I have to admit I might have aimed a pinky in his general direction), and nearly all the computers along the wall are instantly shorted out.  Needless to say, I put my gauntlet back on before anyone can get loud.

"Now," I say in a calm, cool voice, "by a show of hands, who wants me to keep the gauntlets ON?"

* * * * *

I'm glad I had so much fun playing with the JL.  Because all the fun ends when I'm finally allowed in to see Starfire.

The moment I step in, Cyborg blocks my path, but upon recognizing me, he silently moves aside.

Raven and Robin are perched protectively at her bedside, and Beast Boy has borrowed the form of a kitten and curled up next to her cheek.

What I can see of my little sister nearly makes my stomach turn.  Her face, thankfully, is just as I remember it.  But from the neck down, there are…holes of various shapes and sizes in her.  They're all covered with gauze of some sort, but I can still tell they're holes, because of the sometimes bloody impressions they leave on the bandages.

I've always been the dominant sister, but…I've never seen Star look so small and fragile, not even when she was a baby.  In that moment, I suddenly relive every mean thing I'd ever done to her: pulling her hair, beating her up, teasing her in front of my friends, borrowing her clothes without asking.  But through all of that, I can't recall a single time when she wouldn't forgive, love and idolize me every moment.  It makes me feel sick inside, and I feel my legs growing weak.

Cyborg grips my shoulder.  "Don't worry, Blackfire.  We'll get the guy that did this to her."

"Not without me, you won't," I mutter.  "Tell me what I have to do."

* * * * *

When I wake up, I'm feeling ten pounds lighter and a little woozy.

Raven tells me that My Pet Martian managed to patch up Star with my generous donations.  And they do look pretty generous, because my arms and legs are tingly, and I get the feeling that the tingles mark where he carved pieces of me off.  But I can't feel any gaps, which makes me wonder.

"Well, we couldn't just fill up Starfire's holes and leave you full of them," Raven explains.  "Once he had the donation, he replicated all the needed tissue to patch you up, too.  It'll feel funny for a while, but you'll both get used to it…I hope."

"Can I see her?" I ask.

"Sure.  She's right over there."

I look over to see Starfire's bed right next to my own.  She doesn't look any different from the last time I saw her, but I know I'll have a better view once I'm back on my feet.  "She's okay, then?"

"Yeah.  She's okay."  Raven pauses before placing her hand over mine.  "Thanks, Blackfire."

I'm too tired to point out that I would have done it either way, so I make do with a weary smile.  I mean, rivals or not, Starfire is my baby sister.  It's my job to tease her, but it's my job to look out for her, too.  And that's the last thing that crosses my mind before I pass out.

* * * * *

Because the last thing I can remember is Slade's laughter, I wake up screaming.

But then I hear the voices of my friends calling me, and I realize that they might be trying to tell me something important.

"Calm down, Star," Robin says in that reassuring voice as he pulls me back down.  "You're okay.  You're safe."

"Where…what…where are we?  What happened?  Where is Slade?!" I ask desperately.

"Watchtower, you got blasted, he got away," Raven supplies.  

"But…why do I feel…so strange?" I ask softly, staring at my hands.  For some reason, they feel as if they are not mine…and yet I know they are.

"Star…you had an operation while you were out," Beast Boy tells me, squeezing my hands.  "Don't worry, you're gonna be just fine."

"How do you feel?" Cyborg asks me with concern.

"Like…I am not fully awake yet…?"

"Some partial numbness was expected," Robin says.

"Why was partial numbness expected???  Why is that okay?" I ask, beginning to get scared.

"Slade messed you up pretty bad," Raven explains.  "He nearly killed you, Starfire."

"What?  But why was I not aware of this???  And how is it that I am fine now???"

But before any of them can answer me, Beast Boy suddenly shrieks and leaps away from the bed, staring at me with confusion and shock.  It is then that I notice his hands are smoking.

"What has happened to Beast Boy???"

Robin swallows and turns back to me.  "Star…about your operation.  You needed a donor, so we…"

"We got Blackfire out of jail and brought her here," Raven answers.  "She donated her genetic material so you could survive."

"My…sister?  Where is she now???"

"I'm…sorry, Starfire," Raven apologizes, lowering her head.  "She left before you woke up."

"I think you picked up her trigger finger," Beast Boy chuckles weakly.  "Not to mention her attack."

I look down at my hands, only to find them encased in black energy.  "Sister…this is your…?"

"We didn't know how the donation would effect you," Robin says, "but we all agreed that we couldn't afford to lose you, Star."

"Blackfire seemed pretty insistent about that part, too," Cyborg adds with a grin.

"She might never tell you to your face," Raven murmured, "but she does love you, Starfire."  

Somehow, I don't need Raven to tell me that.  I can sense it—feel it, even—the certainty coursing through my veins.  If I had ever questioned my sister's love for me, I never would again.

"Thank you, sister…for everything…"

* * * * *

I couldn't tell you why I asked Raven to drop me off back in my cell.

I've tried to convince myself that the operation left me feeling too drained, and that I'd at least be safe there.  But lately, I'm starting to worry that I got some of Star's odd little sense of justice dripped into me.  Befpre long, I might even reason that I actually belong here.

And I still don't know why I couldn't be there when she woke up.

I mean, it's Star.  She'd be happy to see me no matter what.  But this time, I decided that I couldn't let her look at me the way she always has.  Because maybe I didn't care that I wasn't perfect back then, but now I do.  Even though I'm pretty sure the donation was one-way, I FEEL like I've got part of Star in me now.  And I can't…do the things or act the way I used to.  Not when I feel like she's always with me, watching me with those ever-adoring emerald eyes.

She's REALLY cramping my style, y'know.  But I can't blame her.  That IS what little sisters do, I suppose.  And Star has always been a good little sister, much as I hate to admit it.

But this changes NOTHING between us.  One day, I'll go back down there, see how she's doing, and pull her hair for old times' sake.  After all, I don't wanna get rusty.  I owe her that much.

The End.

I don't think it was supposed to come out this way.   _   Originally, Blackfire was supposed to stay, and there would be this odd, touching reunion.  But just before I got to that part, something changed in my brain.  Maybe it comes from having my own older sibling.  I dunno.

You can't tell, but the title is a play on "Saving Private Ryan."

No, I couldn't remember Martian dude's name at the time I wrote this.  But I don't think Blackfire would bother to learn it in the first place.  And I don't know WHAT I have against the JL.  It just seems more obvious now that the Titans are on TV, though…


End file.
